


My Rusty New Halo

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Episode: s01e15 The Benders, Fluffy-ish, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place while the Winchesters are walking back to own after escaping the Benders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rusty New Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 15 The Benders
> 
> Sam was actually really cute in the first season

 

Dean glanced at Sam as they walked across the wet gravel. The street lamps basked them in light and made Sam look like an angel with a shiny halo. Dean looked at the ground and chuckled to himself.

 

Sam glanced at him. "What?"

 

"Just irony, y'know?" Dean turned his head to fully look at Sam. Sam stared at him.

 

"No. I don't know."

 

Dean looked at the ground again and closed his eyes in concentration.

 

"You... look like the all-American, innocent kid. The guy fresh out of college with a promising career in his future and the perfect family. You just got kidnapped by a family of psychopaths who like to hunt people down like animals. You got dragged out of college by me, the brother people wish they didn't have. I mean, Jesus, what the fuck happened?"

 

Dean stopped, and refused to look up as Sam stopped as well. He could feel Sam's eyes on him.

 

"You almost got killed today, Sam." Dean surprised himself as his voice came out thick, raspy, and quiet. "You almost died and I got taken down by a thirteen year old girl. If you were anyone else, you would have been killed. And it would have been my fault."

 

"I'm not anyone else."

 

Dean jumped as hands squeezed his arms.

 

"Dean. Look at me."

 

Dean remained still.

 

"Look. At. Me."

 

Dean instinctively thrashed as Sam gripped his chin and forced his head up to look at him.

 

"Stop moving!"

 

Dean went stalk-still as Sam bellowed the command. He slowly raised his eyes to look at his brother. Sam's grip felt like it would leave bruises.

 

"So you got overpowered by a girl. Big deal. She had a whole fucking family of crazy rednecks on her side. I'm not anyone else. I'm your brother. I know how to fight, and I know how to hide, and if I had gotten killed, that would have been my fault for being careless. I chose to go with you. I knew what I was getting into, and this is part of what I signed up for."

 

Dean sniffled and threw his arms around Sam, who seemed happy to hug him back. He shook in Sam's arms as he silently cried.

 

"I just don't want you to die."

 

Sam slipped his hands under Dean's shirt and slowly rubbed his back.

 

"I know Dean. I know."

 

 


End file.
